


I Still Get Jealous

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a request! What about a Sam fic where the reader and Dean pretend to be a couple for a case and Sam gets jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Get Jealous

I caught Sam staring at me for the fourth time that day and smirked. He quickly looked away, staring at his laptop. We had been playfully flirting for weeks, but so far nothing had come of it.  
“Sam!” Dean snapped his fingers in front of Sam’s face. “Couples are disappearing and…?”

Sam shot Dean a look and said, “And then they’re found a few days later, eviscerated.”

“Okay, so…werewolf?”

“That’s what I’m thinking, but Sam doesn’t think so,” I said. Sam looked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

“We’re gonna check it out, right?” Dean asked.

“Yep, I’ll be ready in five,” Sam closed his laptop and slid it off the table, leaving the room.

Dean looked at me, exasperated, “If you two don’t just screw already, I’m gonna kill myself.”

I laughed, blushing, “That’s up to him.”

“Why? You’re a modern woman, right? Why can’t you make the first move?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess I just wanna be sure that he wants to be with me.”

“Oh my god, how much more sure can you be? He is constantly staring at you, flirting with you, complimenting you. A blind person could see that he likes you!”

“But why hasn’t he made a move? Tried to kiss me, something, anything?”

“Sam is…” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Sam is hesitant when it comes to being with women. He worries about putting them in danger.”

“Yeah, but I’m a hunter, I can protect myself.”

“True. I guess he just needs to remember that,” Dean smiled. “Let’s get ready to go.”

I nodded and went to pack my bags.

Once we got to town Dean went to the coroner’s office while Sam and I went to interview the family. I tugged at my FBI skirt as I sat in the Impala, it kept riding up and it was driving me nuts.

“What are you so fidgety about?” Sam looked sideways at me, smiling.

“It’s this stupid skirt. I think I bought it too short. I feel like I’m wearing a mini-skirt,” I gestured to my lap. “I’m showing off all my goods!”

“I kinda like the view.”

I laughed, “Oh yeah? Like what you see Agent Perry?” I slid the skirt further up my legs until he could just see the edge of my pantyline.

Sam stared at me and licked his lips. God what I wouldn’t do to taste those lips.

“Do you need to frisk me Agent? Make sure I don’t have any weapons?” I ran my finger up my thigh, closer and closer… “Sam! Watch out!”

Sam slammed on brakes inches before we rammed into the back of the car in front of us.

He looked over at me, “You alright?!”

“Yes, I’m okay. You?”

“Yeah. Holy shit,” he ran his hands through his hair.

“That was close,” I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I realized something even scarier than crashing. “Dean would’ve killed you!”

He laughed, “That’s for damn sure.”

The light turned green and we continued on to the family’s house. The family was understandably distraught, but told us that their daughter and her boyfriend had gone to the movies and never come home. Three days later they had been found out in the woods, their chests cracked open.

After we were done speaking with the family we met Dean back at the hotel.

“Their hearts were missing, right?” I asked Dean.

“Yep, no hearts,” he flopped on the bed, opening a beer.

“I knew it was a werewolf! You owe me twenty bucks!” I punched Sam in the shoulder, laughing.

He shook his head, “Yeah, yeah.” He begrudgingly handed me a twenty and his fingers touched mine. I felt a tingle all the way up my spine as his hand lingered there for just a moment before he pulled it away, looking down at the floor and biting his lip.

I cleared my throat, “Okay, so how are we going to find this thing?”

“Well, it’s going after couples right? There’s a candlelight vigil at the park tonight for its latest victims. Why don’t you and I go as a couple and become its next target?” Sam said.

I smiled at the thought of Sam and I having to act like a couple.

“That’s not gonna work,” Dean said.

“What? Why not?” I glared at Dean.

“The family already saw you as FBI agents, remember?”

“Shit,” I muttered.

“Y/n and I will have to go as the couple,” Dean said, winking at me.

I thought Sam was going to launch across the room he looked so pissed. “Yeah, I guess so. Be right back,” he went into the bathroom, slamming the door harder than usual.

“What are you doing?” I hissed at Dean.

“Y/n, think about it. I’ll be all touchy-feely with you and it will drive Sam up the wall. Maybe enough to make him do something about it,” he said.

“Hmmm, not a bad idea,” I smiled.

Once we got to the vigil Dean ordered Sam to stay in the car and watch for anyone suspicious.

“Yeah, like a werewolf licking his chops,” I said.

“I got it,” Sam grumbled.

“Geez, touchy!” Dean shut the door and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.

“See, it’s working already,” he mumbled to me out the side of his mouth.

I laughed and leaned into him, putting my head on his shoulder.

“Nice touch,” he smirked. “But we gotta get serious, we’re getting close to the crowd.”

I put on my somber face and we blended into the crowd. We got near the front and Dean put his arm around my shoulders. I peeked over my shoulder and I could just make out Sam fuming in the car. I bit back a giggle and Dean mistook it for crying.

“Aww, sweetheart, it’s okay. I know you miss your friend, come here,” Dean pulled me close to him and I buried my face in his chest and pretended to cry. “Shhh, it’s okay,” he rubbed my back, scanning the crowd for anyone staring at us. “Do you see anything?” he muttered under his breath.

I shook my head slightly, scanning the crowd behind him.

“Dammit. Okay, we’ll stay a few minutes longer, really milk this whole couples thing,” he said, tilting my head up by the chin. What was he doing? Dean looked in my eyes, “Just go with it,” he said. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I couldn’t believe he was doing this! I thought I heard a door slam but I wasn’t sure. It wasn’t until Dean was yanked backwards away from me that I was certain that was what it was.

“What the fuck are you doing Dean?!” Sam shoved him, hard, his fists clenched in anger.

“Dude, what the hell? Calm down!” Dean straightened his jacket. 

“Um, guys, I think we need to take this discussion back to the hotel,” I tried to calm them down, everyone was staring at us.

“I cannot believe you would take it that far!” Sam stormed off back to the car.

“Guess that plan backfired on us,” he shrugged and gave me that classic “whaddya gonna do” Dean Winchester look.

I shook my head and ran after Sam. “Sam, wait!”

“What?” He whirled around and I skidded to a halt a few feet from him.

“That wasn’t my idea, I promise. That was Dean just being…Dean.”

He huffed and leaned against the car. “You sure seemed to be enjoying it.”

“No, I wasn’t, I swear! I…” I sighed and leaned against the car beside him. “Look, this is so stupid. You like me, I like you, why are we playing this cat and mouse game?”

He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders, and mumbled something under his breath I couldn’t hear.

“What?”

“I said it seems like I’ve already lost the game to Dean.”

“No Sam, that was…we were just…okay look, it was Dean’s idea to make you jealous so you would finally make a move on me. That was all it was, I swear.”

“What?” He looked at me in disbelief.

“I said it was Dean’s idea…” I was cut off by Sam kissing me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me tight against him. I moaned and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. God his lips were so soft. I knew they would be, I just knew it. He pulled back and looked down at me.

“Well, that was…unexpected,” I said, smiling and wrapping my arms around his neck.

“All this time I was trying to be respectful and let you make the first move, and you were waiting on me,” he said, chuckling.

“Wait, what? You were waiting on me?”

He nodded.

“Oh my god!” I yelled up at the sky. “All that time wasted!!” I laughed and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him again as Dean strolled up to the car.

“It’s about time,” he said, sliding into the driver’s seat. Sam and I slid into the backseat and I snuggled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

“Oh hell no, I’m not going to be a chauffeur, y’all can forget that shit!” Dean said, turning around to glare at us.

“Shut up and drive. Oh and Dean? Sam kisses way better than you do.”

Sam cracked up as Dean turned around and started the engine, staring daggers at me in the rearview mirror.


End file.
